


Competitive In Bed

by roe87



Series: Canon Shenanigans [6]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bickering, Canon Universe, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Happy Bucky Barnes, Humor, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Sassy Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 11:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21135638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roe87/pseuds/roe87
Summary: A quiet morning cuddling in bed, playing a silly game.(Soft Stucky fluff)





	Competitive In Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Voodoosgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voodoosgirl/gifts).

"I spy with my little eye," Bucky said, gazing around the bedroom, "something beginning with..."

"Closet," Steve cut in, always in a rush to win. "Drapes, rug, slippers, glass of water?"

Bucky laughed and rolled over in bed, nuzzling into his partner's side. "I haven't even picked yet!" He pinched Steve's skin lightly, making Steve laugh too because he was ticklish and a dork.

"Then hurry up!" Steve tackled him softly into a hug and rolled over on top of him. Bucky grunted from having two hundred pounds of super soldier laying on him, but he wasn't going to be distracted. Nope.

Bucky hummed in thought and ran his hands up Steve's bare back, his skin soft and smooth. "I spy," he said again, looking around. There was one obvious object up on the ceiling. "Something beginning with L," Bucky said.

"Lampshade," Steve said, voice muffled in Bucky's neck.

Bucky grinned. "Nope."

"Lightbulb," Steve said, making Bucky roll his eyes.

"Damn."

Steve chuckled, and shifted away to lay on his side. "My turn." He bent his elbow and rested his head on his hand, grinning at Bucky. "I spy with my little eye," he said, not breaking eye contact, "something beginning with B."

Bucky raised an eyebrow. "Is it me?"

"How did you know?" Steve grinned wider.

Bucky just laughed. "You're a dork," he said, going in to hug his man. Steve hugged him back and they stayed pressed together under the covers, just enjoying the closeness.

"I spy," Steve started up, but Bucky said, "Hey. It's my turn, Rogers."

"Okay." Steve shuffled back, still smiling like this was the most fun he'd had in years. "There isn't much else left to pick."

"There's plenty," Bucky replied, looking around the room. "I spy with my little eye, something beginning with C."

"Carpet," Steve said, and Bucky groaned.

"Steve!" he complained. "Stop guessing!"

"You want me to let you win?" Steve asked.

Bucky pouted and nodded his head.

"Okay, go ahead," Steve told him. "Have another go."

"I spy," Bucky smirked to himself, "with my little eye, something beginning with... D."

"Oh," Steve said, amused. "Gee, I wonder what that could be."

Bucky's eyes travelled down Steve's body. "Yeah, I wonder."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it 
> 
> I am on [tumblr](http://jro616.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/jro616).


End file.
